lineplayfandomcom-20200222-history
Egg Hunt in Disney Square Event
Disney Easter Egg Hunt is a Disney X LINE Play Easter event. There are Easter eggs hidden all over Disney Square! Normally, you can't see the eggs. However, when Elin weaves her magic they show up for a brief instant! Find the eggs and take them to the other witch, Irene, in the Easter Zone! She'll give you all sorts of items in return! Details Find the hidden Easter eggs in the Disney Square and exchange them for items. There are two kinds of Easter eggs: Normal and Special. * Normal Easter Eggs '''are obtainable at half past the hour every hour. Tap on the Easter eggs you see to obtain the Normal eggs. * '''Special Easter Eggs '''will appear for every 10,000,000 eggs brought to Irene. Instead of Normal eggs, Special ones will appear instead. * Easter Eggs can also be gained from the Gacha Shop, Gift Shop, and the Event Lotto screen. **x1 Normal Easter Egg is gained each time you play the Disney Jewelry Easter Gacha, Disney Easter Gacha, or Disney Flower Gacha. **x1 Special Easter Egg is gained each time you play the Minnie Yozakura Gacha. **You can gift Normal and Special Easter Eggs to your friends at the Gift Shop. **Normal and Special Easter Eggs are given at random at the Lotto screen. Tips * Elin will only appear once per hour, but she appears more from 9 PM to 10 PM (GMT+9) on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays so you can get more eggs. * There are "false eggs" that will vanish and give you nothing if tapped on. Putting the '''Easter Egg Basket fashion item from the Disney Jewelry Easter Gacha makes sure to reveal real eggs only. egghunt4.png Lotto Tap on the Lotto Screen to play the Gacha for normal decorations or enter Disney Square for the Lotto to pop up. The most eggs you can gain from the Lotto is x10 Normal or Special Easter Eggs. * The first try is free daily. Each try after that will cost 5 Cash. * Any Easter Egg you gain will be stored in your Closet. egghunt3.png Rewards Collect Easter Eggs and turn them in to Irene for rewards. You can obtain exclusive Egg Hunt Interior and Fashion items. * Items you obtain will be sent to your mailbox. * You may get duplicates of the Interior or Fashion item. * The Makeup fashion item can only be obtained once per player. In the event you obtain it again it will be delivered to your mailbox but you cannot claim it. * The first time you exchange eggs with Irene, you will receive a commemorative Easter Badge Mickey Mouse delivered to your mailbox. You can only receive it once. * On the April 19, 2018 update, two new fashion items were added. Elineasterprize1.png Easteregghunt.png Egghunt5.png|Prizes from Irene Egghunt8.png|Easter Hunt Mickey Mouse badge Mission Quests Complete Mission Quests to obtain exclusive rewards based on the number of Easter Eggs you obtained. Tap on "Go to Mission Quests" to view how many eggs you obtained, view the Item List, or obtain your reward. You will get more rewards as you add more. * You cannot claim rewards from a mission if you have unclaimed rewards from previous missions. * You cannot claim the rewards after the event is over. * The other Mission Quest parts will unlock later. **Mission 2: March 30th **Mission 3: April 6th **Mission 4: April 13th * The "Easter Mickey & Minnie Mouse" souvenir poster item will be sent to your mailbox if you finish all the Egg Hunt missions. * The third parts of each mission require you to wear a certain item from the following Gachas: Disney Flower, Disney Easter, and Disney Jewelry Easter. egghunt1.png|Mission Part 1 Egghuntmission2.png|Mission Part 2 Disneyeastermission3.png|Mission Part 3 Eastermission4.png|Mission Part 4 egghunt2.png|Mission Quest Puzzle egghunt6.png|Easter Mickey & Minnie Mouse Sourvenir Poster Category:Disney Category:Event